


Another Game

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Assorted Lucirobin Stuff [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Literally Fuckin Nerds, Overstimulation, PWP (Porn Without Point), Wall Sex, smol x tol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: One or the other plays a new game.I'm sorry that I'm terrible at summaries.





	Another Game

**Author's Note:**

> Here, I got out of school for summer break today, have the start of some sin I've been working on in celebration.

Where it started depended on who you asked.

If you asked Robin, it started when Lucina began to make a habit of pinning her against the wall with a kiss. Not just any kiss; it was a deep, hungry one, making Robin gasp as she broke off. The princess held her tightly with one arm, massaging her chest with the other, until her hand slid down mischievously, tickling her stomach before edging down the front of her pants.

“I love you,” Lucina whispered, her hot breath on Robin's cheek, before shifting to nibble playfully on her earlobe, getting a cute squeal in return. “I love you, I love you…”

“Aah, Lucina…” Robin pawed at Lucina's back without any real force behind it, her hips trembling as the bluette teased her. She tried to thrust to get that contact she needed, but Lucina had pressed herself against the smaller woman, effectively trapping her with her body.

Suddenly, Lucina pulled her hand out, causing Robin to whimper pitifully. The princess chuckled, and brought her still-damp fingers up to brush her lover's cheek.

“Tell me what you want,” she whispered, pressing her hips into Robin’s own to emphasize her point. “Come on, you can do it…”

The tactician let out a gasp as Lucina dipped her head to kiss her neck, brushing her lips over sensitive skin and giving Robin pleasant tingles; occasionally sucking roughly, just to change things up a bit.

“Please, Lucina…” Robin tried to clear her head and focus on speaking, but Lucina’s kisses filled her mind with a hot, sleepy feeling that would have been enjoyable if it wasn't for her steadily growing need for attention to her wet centre. “Please… I need you to t-touch me…”

“Oh, I can touch you,” Lucina murmured, dipping her hand back below Robin's waistband and teasing her clit. “But I think we both know that’s not the end of it.” Her hand pulled back out, and she spread her fingers; letting the wetness there speak for itself.

Robin panted a few deep breaths, then swallowed. “Please, Lucina… I n-need you… I need you to… f-finish me. P-please.”

Lucina looked considering for a moment, then her face softened. “That's good enough,” she said, before pressing another hungry kiss into her wife’s lips and sliding her hand down to wet and warm folds.

The blonde moaned in relief. She bucked her hips against Lucina's hand, and the taller girl took the hint; she slid two fingers down and in, leaving her thumb to circle her clit, breaking off the kiss at Robin’s prompt and letting her catch her breath.

“Hah…” Robin panted, her mouth hanging open as she tried (and failed) to keep her composure. She ended up giving in to it, the pleasure overwhelming after being teased with it for so long, and felt more than saw Lucina’s gaze on her. The princess reveled in Robin’s displays of pleasure; her hot pants and bright cheeks, her eyes half-closed and glazed over; and, unable to help herself, she moved down and brushed her tongue along her wife’s lips, growling softly as she pleasured Robin.

The tactician mewled suddenly, tensing up against Lucina and digging her fingers into her back. “L-Luci, I'm c-close!” she whimpered, burying her face in the bluette's chest and keening softly.

Lucina gently tilted her wife’s head up, and Robin let her. “I want to see your face,” she murmured hungrily.

Robin bucked her hips against the princess’s hand as Lucina felt her walls squeeze her fingers so tightly it surprised a gasp out of her. She didn't pull out, so she felt it as a wave of pleasure crested in Robin, making her body hot and flush.

Lucina gazed at her fondly as Robin reached her climax, her body going rigid and then relaxing all at once. “You are just too cute,” the princess murmured, bending down and pressing another soft kiss into her hair..

“Oh, gods, Lucina…” She leaned her head into Lucina’s chest and closed her eyes, still trembling, panting for breath until the sharp, sweet heat of satisfaction faded and her body finally calmed down. “That was… wow, that was…  _ wow. _ ”

The princess chuckled softly, brushing her hand along Robin’s cheek, too content where she was to do much else. “Was that good?” she asked. The blonde’s eyes opened again, and Lucina, her heart full, felt a happy, fluttering feeling in her stomach that she was familiar with. “Shall I add it to the list?”

“Oh, gods,  _ yes, _ Lucina,” Robin replied, still a little breathless. “That was… that was  _ incredible,  _ holy  _ shit. _ ” She laughed a bit weakly. “You know, for how little you do it, you  _ really _ know how to build tension…”

“I guess I learned from the best,” Lucina teased gently. Robin giggled, but it was clear that her momentary pep was fading; she'd want to be in bed sooner rather than later. “Shall I carry you to our bed, my love?”

“Mm, that does sound good… yes, please.” The tactician had already been mostly leaning on Lucina's arm, so when the princess picked her up completely, it wasn't that startling. She was asleep before they even reached the bed.

When she saw this, Lucina couldn't help but chuckle. “Good night, Robin,” she said, pressing one final kiss into her forehead before slipping under the covers and settling in to a sleep of her own.


End file.
